Parenthood with a Spider
by bladeknight1226
Summary: What happens when Spider-Man gets the Scarlet Witch pregnant, let's see.
1. A New Life

**Alright, I been wanting to try something like this for a while now. Now for I choose Scarlet Witch, it's because I figured it would be the most fun for me. Now let's see how this story turns out.**

'I am pregnant and it's yours.'

Those words were the only things going on in his mind, as he laid there in his bed, with the Wanda a.k.a the Scarlet Witch cuddling him. He honestly didn't know how to deal with the situation. After it wasn't every day someone randomly told him his was going to be the father of their child. Still as he gazed at Wanda's sleeping figure he couldn't help but feel happiness. While the thought of having kids at one point may have crossed his mind, the time was never right.

It also didn't help he thought the person he would have children with would have been MJ. His soon turned sorrowed at the thought of his ex-Mary Jane. Moving gently as to not wake up Wanda, he walked over to the widow as he gazed at the night sky. About two months before Wanda told him she was pregnant, he was still with MJ. Around the time he began having 2nd thoughts on his relationship with Mary Jane. And the more he thought about it, the more he realized their relationship would never work. After all she loved Peter Parker not Spider-Man, and he could tell she never did fully support him as Spider-Man not that he blamed.

After all it wasn't fair for her either. She was often endangered because of him, and not to mention how much time he they couldn't spend together because of his superhero duties. Finally making up his mind he broke up with her. To say she was shocked was an understatement, and even after hearing his explanation she just stormed off with a huff, and he still didn't blame her. However his attention returned to Scarlet as she let out a moan and moved in the bed. Looking outside again, Peter continued his thoughts.

Shortly after that word got out to avengers that he and Mary Jane broke up again. While some tried to talk to him about it, he really didn't feel like it and kept ignoring their questions. However during that time he noticed Wanda as happy as she use to be. She didn't talk to anyone and vice-versa. Ever since she altered reality things have been going so well, it also didn't help that version had left her. Knowing the feeling he decided to try to hang out with her, and bring back that smile. While it took some convincing he managed to get to hang out with him, and slowly over time the two grew closer to one another. Then one day, he didn't know what came over them, but they suddenly rushed to his apartment where they began passionately began making love. If he had guess that when he got her pregnant, after all they weren't being careful and they went at it for a while.

In fact the next day, Wanda was still wobbly on her feet. And things soon grew awkward between them. But thankfully that didn't last long, for a month. Then she suddenly stopped talking to him, and every time he tried to talk to her, either someone interrupted him, or she suddenly took off. Finally deciding to confront her, he managed to finally get her to talk to him. It was then that she told him the truth. That she was pregnant, and it was his. After that he stood in silence for some time, before asking why she didn't tell him. With tries following she explained she was worried he would leave her, and wouldn't want to take care of the child.

To prevent her from shedding more tears, he gently wiped away her tears before saying, "I would never do that, I not truly sure where my feeling are for you, but I do know this. Nothing would make me happier than raising this child with you."

Shocked at what he said, she looked for any signs lying in his eyes but found none. Smiling she brought their lips together and refused to let go until they both were out of breath. And once they caught their breath she brought them together again as she wrapped her arms around his neck. And he wrapped his arms around her waist.

And now here they were together, right know they were currently trying to figure out how deal with their situation. After all his apartment was big enough to raise a child, and even so it barely big enough for the two of them. They also had yet to tell the other of their situation, not to mention their family. The thought of what Magneto would do to him, wasn't nearing as scary of the thought of what his Aunt May would do. Yeah he was going to push that to the back for the time being. Then there was hiding their child's birth. After all if word got out that Spider-Man, and Scarlet Witch were having a child together he knew their enemies would use this situation to end them. The very thought of one his enemies harming Wanda and their child enraged him.

"Peter?"

Hearing a soft voice he saw Wanda rubbing her eyes as she was looking at him.

"What are doing up?" She asked.

Smiling he returned to bed as he brought their lips together. Releasing them he smiled as he answered, "Just taking in the fact that I'm the luckiest guy in the world. After I am be a father, with the most beautiful woman in the world being the mother."

Staring at him with wide eyes, she cuddled up to him bringing them in even closer as she whispered, "I love Peter."

Looking at her with loving eyes he whispered back, "I love you too." He stated now truly knew his feelings for her. And the two drifted back to sleep, they knew their lives was just starting to get interesting.

 **Alright, let me know what you think of this story. Who should find out Scarlet Witch is pregnant with Peter's kid.**


	2. Brother Finds Out

**Glad you like the new story, I was a fun idea to try. Now looks like people want Quicksilver to be informed first. Well this will be interesting, by the way, does anyone know if Spider-Man has kids what their classified as? Are they mutates like him or are they consider something else. Let me know please.**

As the sun's ray began to enlighten the room, causing a sleeping spider to wake up. As Peter opened his eyes they were met with the sleeping figure of the Scarlet Witch. Peter could help but smile has he watched her sleep, after all she looked so peaceful, and beautiful. As he moved his arm to push aside a strand of hair that had fallen in front of her face. As he did this, he felt Wanda snuggle even closer to him. With wrapped round his chest, and her legs entwined with his, he couldn't help but smile on how close they become. However she soon began stir as her eyes opened up revealing those beautiful blue eyes.

Blinking Wanda eventually realized where she was, and smiled as she looked at the man who would become her child's father. After Vision left her she felt empty on the inside, and it was like there was a dark cloud over her head. But with Peter he filled the void in her, and allowed the sun to shine in her life. He was so kind, easily forgiving her after she alter the world. When he had first asked her out she was a bit suspicious. After all they didn't know a lot about each other, and she had heard that he and Mary Jane had broken up. She even accused him of using her, after MJ breaking up with him. But he surprised her when he revealed that he was the one who broke up with her.

She was quite surprised at hearing that, even more so when she heard so when he told her why he broken up with her, and also why he wanted to hang out with her. Despite being hesitant in hanging out with him, he many to charm her enough into hanging out with him. Soon she felt more happiness in her life than she had felt in a long time. And so she began falling in love with him, but then one night it all changed. After they had made love a few weeks later she began feeling ill. At first she thought she may have caught a bug, and just ignored it. However she soon began having cravings. It was then she realized what might have happened. After taking the test, the result was positive, she was pregnant. At first she didn't know how to feel. Thought of having a baby made her happy, but she was worried at how Peter would feel.

But when she finally told him, he was truly happy, and while he was sure he his feeling were for her, just him saying he wanted to raise them with her was enough for her. And finally last night, he finally admitted he loved her. Things just couldn't get any better. Resting her head on Peter's chest Wanda began listening to his soothing heart, as she enjoyed the peace they were experiencing. She then felt Peter's hand on stomach causing her to give him a questioning look.

"So I never did ask, but how does it feel, knowing our child will be soon here in several months." He asked.

Looking where their child was currently developing she gave him a small smile, "I'm really happy, but also nervous."

Tiling his head Peter asked, "How come?"

"Well it's just, our child won't be able to live a normal life. And with are line of work I'm worried that…." Before she could continue Peter pressed his lips against hers.

Once he finished stated, "Maybe not, both our child will have lots of love, and the will be no force on earth, that will harm our child if I have anything to say about it." He calmed with determination.

Hearing this Wanda pulled Peter in for a kiss, but unfortunately there was a knock at the door. The two let out a growl, as their alone time had been interrupted, heading for the door, Peter opened it only for someone to burst in.

"Pietro?" Peter asked.

"Peter do you know where my sister is, I heard she was with you last night?" He asked.

"Calm down Pietro, I'm right here." Wanda said with a sign as she appeared wearing a red robe.

Looking at two he raised an eyebrow as he asked, "Why were you spending the night here?"

Wanda gave him a questioning as she replied, "What can't a girl stay the night at her boyfriend's house."

Quicksilver mouth dropped in shook as he was trying to find a way to respond. As he looked between the two, he could tell his sister wasn't lying. And the more he thought about, Peter was a good choice for her, though he didn't want to admit it. After all Peter was kind caring and loyal. So after a few minutes turned to Peter.

"You better take of my sister because if you hurt her, I'll….." But before he could finish.

"I would never her Wanda, I love hear with all my heart, and I would rather die than either hurt or leave her." Peter quickly responded.

"Oh Peter." Wanda said, before pulling Peter in for another kiss not caring her brother was there.

"Hey I'm still here." Pietro responded with annoyance.

Ignoring him, the two continue to kiss causing Pietro's eye to start twitching.

"Alright, cut it out you two. The last thing I want is to become an uncle so soon." He stated half-jokingly.

However Wanda's and Peter's faces immediately grew red as they looked always.

"What don't tell you are got my sister pregnant?" He said in a joking matter until he saw his sister's face.

"Oh my god." Was all Pietro could say as his brain began to overload.

 **Alright, so now Pietro know. Also how did you like the way he found out.**


	3. Deciding What To Do Next

**First thank you CRUDEN for letting me know, what Peter's kids are classified as. Now in this story they'll be mutate/mutant hybrid. They have some of Peter's powers at birth, and then gain new abilities in their teen years. Also MooNight-Winter will Wanda have twins, I'll think about. As for the Invisible Woman helping them out, I actually like that idea. I wasn't sure who would help them, I considered Beast but your idea's better. Anyway back to the story. By the way, there will be a small lemon scene in this chapter.**

I'll several minutes before Pietro would calm down, and ponce he did Wanda smacked him upside the head.

"Ow, what was that for?" He asked.

"For acting dumb." Wanda responded with a small grin.

Pietro pouted be asking a new question, "How long."

Looking at him, Wanda simply said, "About a month."

Nodding Pietro accepted the answer, but as he looked round the apartment he couldn't help but wonder.

"Hey what are you planning to about your living condition, no offence but your place is way too small."

Shrugging Peter answered, "I know, but we're not too sure. After all there's a lot to consider, also we still trying to figure when and how to tell everyone."

Nodding Pietro asked, how Wanda the two of them got together. Explaining the event that led up to the two becoming a couple. Accepting the answer Pietro then bid the two farewell, as he only came to check on his sister. Once he was going, the two heroes decided to get some breakfast. Once they were finished the two began discussing for the future.

"So what should we do about are living condition." Peter stated.

Looking at Peter, Wanda list a few of their options, "Well we could look for a bigger place, or there's always the Avenger's place."

Nodding Peter thought about those two options, looking for a larger place would be bad. But that would take a while, since they need to find the perfect place. Then there was living with the Avengers, however he wasn't too sure. After that place wasn't the place to raise a kid, and they wouldn't get much privacy.

"I think it best to find are own place, after all I rather not think about the kinds of trouble our kid can cause at the Avenger's place. Plus we'll be able to have more privacy." Peter concluded.

Nodding Scarlet agreed, it was mostly for the best that they find their own place.

"However we still need to have someone help you deal with your pregnancy." Peter added.

"What do mean?" Wanda asked confused.

"Well we're not too sure how our powers will affect the child's birth. Or the pregnancy could affect your powers." He answered.

In a way this was true, since Peter wasn't a mutant, his D.N.A could affect the pregnancy. Still who could the talk to that can keep this a secret? She then noticed Peter grabbing his phone and looking through his number.

"Who are you calling?" She asked.

Looking at her he answered, "Sue, she is the only one I can think of who can not only help us, but also keep this a secret."

Surprised at his answer she thought about it for a 2nd before she nodded in agreement. He was right, Sue may be the only one who can help them. Once Peter finished the call, he then looked at her.

"I talk to Susan, she'll be hear in a couple of hours, so what should we do until then?" Peter asked.

Getting a wicked smile, she pounced on him as slammed her lips on his. Grinding her hips against his, the two continued to swap spit, as Peter managed to stand up. Using the opportunity Wanda jumped and wrapped her legs around his waist, and her arms around his neck. Placing his hands on her waist, Peter carried her to the bed. One the two were one the bed, they quickly discarded their clothes. Lining himself Peter immediately inserted himself into Wanda.

Wanda let out a gasp as she felt his dick penetrate her, wrapping her legs around him once again. All the while his hands were groping her breast, and he was planting several kisses. However soon the position changed, as Peter raised one of her legs onto his shoulder, he then moved his mouth and began sucking on her nipple. Now Wanda was letting several loud moans, as she told Peter to give it to her harder, and faster. Increasing his speed the two spent several thrusting their hips until Wanda's womanhood tighten around Peter's dick. Knowing what was coming, Peter increased his speed until releasing his semen in Wanda's vagina, practically flooding her.

Now lying next to each other, the two quickly caught their breaths before changing the positions. Now with Wanda on top, she now began riding Peter as she bent down to kiss him. Wrapping his arms around her, the two continue to make love for another couple of hours. Once they were finished they quickly finished as the then began watching t.v. together waiting for Susan. Once there was knock at the door, Peter quickly opened it, to see Susan standing there. Letting her in Peter offered a seat in which she gladly accepted.

"Thank you for coming Susan, I sorry for asking you to come soon." Peter apologies.

"It's alright Peter, I glad to help, now what seems to be the problem?" She replied with a smile.

Looking at Scarlet who nodded he answered, "You see Susan, Wanda and I have begun dating." He started off.

Susan was surprised at the as she opened and closed her mouth several times before asked, "Well congratulations, but what does….."

"Well you see, I am also pregnant with Peter's child." Wanda interrupted.

"I'm sorry, could you repeat that again?" Susan asked, thinking she may have heard wrong.

"Susan, Wanda is pregnant with my child?" Peter this spoke.

Once again surprised at what she heard, she could only ask, "how and when."

Wanda and Peter sighed as they began explaining what they have already told Pietro earlier.

 **Okay note, I'm probably never going to write a long lemon scene, so I had you're okay with these small ones. Now thanks again to MooNight-Winter, for having them talk to Susan.**


	4. Advice

**Sorry I took so long for another update but aside from writers block, I had school, and a new job. But thankfully though out of all that I have a few new ideas for stories. One is a Spider-Man story were Uncle Ben doesn't die, and he joins the X-Men. The other is a Spider-Man and Black Widow pairing story where the two have to go back in time, and stop one of Peter's Villains and in the process not only rekindle their relationship, but also team up with two special agents. Now back to the story.**

Once both Wanda and Peter once again finished explaining how they ended up in that situation, Susan couldn't but give out a smile laugh at the situation, much to their confusion.

"What so funny?" Wanda couldn't help but ask.

Smiling Susan answered, "Sorry, I just I never imaged either of you ending up in this situation, especially with you Peter, with the whole responsibility you have going on."

Letting out a small laugh Peter responded, "Yeah, but what done is done. Even though the circumstances could have been better, I don't regret it." Answered surprising Scarlet a little, even Susan was caught off guard.

"I knew that when I would settle down and have a kid one day, that the person I would be with would accept both myself as Peter and Spider-Man. Now I be a liar if I didn't say that person I thought I would be with, would be Mary Jane. But as time went on, I realized that we could never be, and I wasn't her fault. I'm surprised it even lasted as long as it did. But….." Peter then turned his eyes towards Wanda, who looked at his with curiosity.

"In the short time that I've been with Wanda, I feel connection that runs deeper than with anyone I have ever been with. She makes my day always seem brighter just with her smile, and I want to do everything I can to prevent her from losing that smile." Peter continued, caused Wanda to get teary-eyed, and Susan to gain a bright smile.

"And while I know my enemies would do try to harm her in order to get to me, I think we all she could easily deal with them. But even so I will do everything power to make sure they wouldn't her, or are child." He finish with look of determination.

Wanda wiped away the tears in her eyes, before pulling him in for a hug while practicing burying his head into her chest. While Susan had a fond smile, it seems Peter really had thought about this, and was willing to put his whole heart into it. As she looked at the two, she could easily tell they were perfect for one another. Both had been through lot, with many ups and downs. This however, this allowed them understand one other, in ways that others couldn't. And while they may have only began their relationship, she could tell that they'll make excellent parents.

Once Scarlet released Peter who began gasping for air due to being hugged too tight. Once Peter caught his breath, Sue began giving them some tips on what to watch out for, as well as a checkup date. Once they settled on the date, Susan they began asking them on their plans so far. Obviously they would be looking for a house, as well as purchasing the essential. Once they felt ready they would tell the rest of their friends about the baby.

Nodding Susan then asked something that been on her mind for a while. "And however did you Aunt take the news Peter?"

After hearing her question Peter instantly became silent, as he began twiddling his thumbs. Nervously he answered, "We you see I haven't told her yet."

This surprised Susan a little, curious to why Peter hadn't told his Aunt.

Sensing Susan wanted to now he answered her, "The reason I haven't told her is because I don't know how to tell her."

Seeing they were a bit confused he clarified.

"You see, because of our line of work, our child most like will end up with powers. I'm not sure how she'll handle it. I know she'll love her grandniece/nephew and practically adore Wanda, but she never been the most supportive of Spider-Man, and I'm worried that if our child has my powers, and she finds out the truth, that I'm Spider-Man I'm worried on how she'll take it."

It was the Peter went silent as both Wanda and Susan soaked his answer. Seeing Peter with his head, Wanda placed her hand on Peter's as he looked up to see her beautiful eyes. Speaking softly she gave Peter words of encouragements.

"Peter, I may not know your aunt, but I do know from the way you talk to her, that she'll accept you no matter what. And while it may take a while for her to full understand why you kept this for so long, I know she'll love you no matter what." Wanda finished.

Looking at her with loving eyes Peter smiles as he brought her in for another hug. Smiling Susan also toss in her two cents in.

"She's right Peter, once your aunt finds out your reason, I know she'll give you her full support."

Nodding Peter thanked them as he finally came to a decision.

"Thank you, both of you. I now know what I have to say, and I'll tell tomorrow."

Smiling the two nodded, as they continue to talk until it was time for Susan to leave.

 **Alright I hope you guys liked the new chapter, next well see Peter reveal everything to his Aunt next chapter. Now I need some help, I plan to make a cover image for this story, all cover image I make are sketches I do on my laptop, so I'm asking for some ideas for the cover image, please leave some ideas in the review. Take care guys.**


	5. Revealing the Truth Pt1

**Alright guys, I hope you enjoy the new cover image I made. And as you can see both Scarlet Witch and Spider-Man are hold a child, so yes they will have twins. I hope you like it; I wish I could have used one I hand sketch but I'm not good at taking pictures. Anyway sorry for not updating sooner, things got in the way. Anyway back to the story.**

Peter was currently pacing back and forth, nervously waiting for his Aunt to drop by. Wanda was currently in the shower making sure she looked nice for when she finally met his aunt. After Susan had left yesterday Peter contacted his Aunt May and asked for her to come other today. Susan had offered to be there for support, but he declined saying he felt he needed to do this on his own. Accepting his answer, Susan then schedule an appointment for Wanda.

'Knock Knock'

Once he heard the knocking Peter was quick to answer the door, seeing his Aunt May, Peter gave her a bright smile as he let her in. Once inside May took seat on one of couches will Peter took a seat on the other.

"So how have been Aunt May?" Peter asked since he hadn't had the chance to talk to her lately.

Smiling May quickly answered, "I'm fine Peter." It was then she noticed the sound of a shower pouring down.

"Peter is there someone here?" She asked.

Realizing she must have heard the water he nervously nodded.

Suddenly May suddenly jump as she said with happiness, "Oh wonderful Peter, you and Mary Jane are back together."

Ever since Peter and Mary Jane had broken, May had worried for her nephew finding a person in his life. In her eyes Mary Jane was perfect for him.

Then getting up himself Peter gently sat his aunt back down as he looked her in the eye with some sadness. He knew his aunt cared for Mary Jane, but it just wasn't meant to be for the two of them. So deciding to get this over with he then finally began the long stream of news for his Aunt May.

"Listen Aunt May…." Peter said in a tone May hadn't heard often from him.

"The person here is a woman but she is not MJ, but we are together." He continued causing her to raise an eyebrow.

"Aunt May, Mary Jane and I were ever going to work, and I know the reason why."

Then walking over to another room, he brought out a brief case, as he handed it over to her.

"Aunt May there have been many things I have feared in my life, one of which is you finding out what's in the case, the reason I haven't told you is because I was worried, that you'll get hurt because of it. But I know now is the time to tell you the truth, for the good of the future."

Handing her the brief case, Peter motioned for her to open the open it. Gaining a worried look on her face she turns towards Peter, who only motion her to opening. Then slowly began moving her hand, and as she opened the brief case she gasped at the contents inside. There was his Spider-Man suit. As she slowing turned to face him, he could only say this words, "Aunt May I am Spider-Man."

Hearing those words were too much for her, as she suddenly fainted on the couch, with the last thing she heard was Peter shouting, "May!"

'5 Minutes Later'

As her visions came too, May Parker briefly wondered what cause her too black out. But as the memories began to return she nearly fainted again. However, a hand placed on her shoulder prevent her from doing that. Turning her head expecting to see Peter, she instead saw a beautiful woman with scarlet red hair, and blue eyes and seemed to have a scarlet glow. Surprised by the new comer she noticed Peter was behind her with a concern expression.

"Aunt May are you okay?" Peter quickly exclaimed.

Looking at her nephew, May's mind began the process of absorbing the recent sent information. After a few moments of thinking she turned to Peter and all she could say was 'why?'

Looking at her, Peter began tearing up, as he began explaining the circumstances that led to him receiving his powers. He then went on to explain how it was his fault that Uncle Ben died.

"If I had just let to Uncle Ben's advice, and stopped that man, none of that would have happened, and he would still be with us." Peter finished as tears beginning to fall.

Seeing the man, she loved begin to tear, Wanda brought Peter into a hug. Hugging her back, Peter noticed his aunt walking over to them, as did Wanda who released him. May now brought her nephew into a hug, as she said, "Peter I don't blame you for what happened, and I know that Ben would be proud of everything you have done."

Then turning his head to face her, she continued, "Peter if anything I'm the one who's sorry."

Giving her a confused look she answered him, "Peter that fact that you are Spider-Man just shows how blind I have been."

"With how you have been getting those pictures of Spider-Man, and your constant leaving at random times, and how busy you seem to be at times. It should have been obvious that you were Spider-Man, and I'm so sorry because for years I have been saying bad things about you."

This time it was Peter who brought her into a hug as retorted, "It's not your fault, I don't blame you, I should have been honest with you from the start, but what happen in the past happen we can only move forward."

Smiling May nodded as she finally turns towards Wanda, who looked at her with a nervously.

"And who is that lovely young lady Peter?"

Sighing, knowing one of the hardest part was over, he walked over to Scarlet and wrapped his arms around her.

"Aunt May this is my girlfriend Wanda Maximoff, better known as the Scarlet Witch."

"The Scarlet Witch?" She asked in a confused tone, before her eyes widen, "You mean your dating Scarlet Witch from the Avengers."

The two nodded and Wanda finally spoke up, "It a pleasure to finally meet you Mrs. Parker, Peter told me so much about you."

Looking up to Wanda, May Parker had a stern look on her face, causing Wanda to become a little nervous. While Peter's aunt may be only human, there was something about her, that actually scared her a bit.

As May finally stood right in front of Wanda, her face gave a bright smile as she brought her into a hug. Surprised Wanda stood speechless for a moment, but before she could return the hug, May released her as she now face her again.

"Now I do hope you'll take care of Peter; after all he'll need someone to help him out there."

Quick to recover Wanda answered back, "I promise you, I will after all I feel stronger when Peter's beside me."

Laughing slightly, May turned to Peter as she patted his shoulder.

"You picked a good one Peter, make sure you don't let this one go."

Smiling Peter stated, "I have no plans to do that, after all, I couldn't of asked for a better person to share my life with."

Peter then suddenly repaired next to Scarlet as he surprised her by wrapping his arms around her waist, and placing his head on her shoulder, causing her to let out a cute squeak. Laughing May sat down of the couch, as Wanda and Peter joined her, in order for Wanda to properly introduce herself.

 **Alright once again, sorry for taking forever again, but what can you do when life gets in the way. Now I going to try to get out the new Spider-Man and Black Widow story out soon. Also I decided to split Peter reviling himself as Spider-Man to his Aunt and the baby into two different chapters. Also I know some of you want Mary Jane to appear this chapter, but I'm nervous of writing her character in, because I don't want to risk slashing her character. Even though I'm sick of her being constantly being paired with Peter, I still want to be respectful to these characters.**


	6. Revealing the Truth Part 2

**Hey guys long time no see, I know it's been forever but since then I had new ideas for this story and others stories. Also I was hoping to get this out a few weeks ago but I had some projects to work on. Good news is I'm all caught up.**

 **Treyalexander63917: thanks for the advice, it really helps.**

 **Silo666: Magneto finding out will defiantly be interesting to write.**

 **Gerrycanada: I don't know about my story being well written, but I'm glad you like it. I agree with Wanda being a good match for him.**

Peter couldn't help but smile, it hadn't even been an hour, and Aunt May was already treating Wanda like a daughter. It wasn't surprising, after all his aunt always saw the good in people. Besides his Uncle Ben, she always helps him find the strength in being Spider-Man. Now with her knowing that he was Spider-Man hopefully things will be easier. Still telling her he was Spider-Man was easy compared to telling her, he was going to be a father. The mere thought about it, nearly caused him to tremble.

"You poor thing, you've certainly be through a lot haven't you." May said looking at Wanda with a sadden expression.

Wanda had just finish telling May a bit about herself including some bad times she gone through. It was upsetting for May to hear about the things the poor woman in front of her had to gone through. Every through Wanda may have made several bad decisions, she clearly regretted her decisions. Not to mention they perhaps didn't think of the emotionally mess Wanda may have been, when she was making these decisions. Still she understood what Wanda did, may have had some good intentions, that didn't mean the consequences could be completely forgotten about. Much like how other heroes have made they own mistakes, that still follow them to this day.

Peter clearly displayed this, when he confessed about the truth of Ben's death, she could now see how it much it affected him. The same perhaps could be said about Wanda, being a mutant amongst of mutants. It truly upset her, that the other heroes solely put the blame on Wanda without considering they many factors to cause the event. The fact that Vision had left her didn't help either, while she understood the whole situation may have been too much him. But was it really right for him to leave her, when she needed him the most?

At least now she has Peter now, the sight of the two warmed her heart. It was clear that they cared deeply for each other. She was always worried about Peter and his relationship issue, especially with Mary Jane. Now that he revealed himself as Spider-Man it all made sense now. Peter was like Ben in many ways, having the world on their shoulders, being to proud to ask for help at times. Still she knew that if Ben was still here, he would be extremely proud of the responsible man Peter's become.

"Well Wanda, Peter I'm glad you too are together, it seems you two balance each other out. The two of you will be able to keep the other spirit's up, when they fall down. You both been through so much, and it seems you finally found the perfect to spend your life wife. I can see it in your eyes, a deep love that has sprouted in your hearts." May said.

Hearing May's kind words tears of joy began to build up in Wanda's eyes, taking Peter's hand she and squeezed it gently, causing Peter to do the same. Seeing this May smiled at happiness her nephew long desired, however the smile soon turned into a mischievous grin.

"So when can I expect grandchildren." She said, still with the mischievous grin on her face.

Hearing those words, Wanda and Peter froze in horror. Peter especially, he was hoping to gain the courage to bring up the baby. But due to his typical Parker luck, those planned had to be scrapped. Sure she may still not know, but since she knows when he's hiding something from her it wouldn't take long.

"Peter?" May asked.

Immediately he flinched, and looked down at the ground. May couldn't help but frown a little. She then turned her attention to Wanda, who also refused to look her in the eye. May couldn't help wonder what was going on, she was only joking surely Peter knew that. However, her eyes widen as she came to a realization.

"Peter." May said again.

Peter still refuse to look at her, his body was shaking refusing to move.

"Peter, I want you to look at me!" She said more forcefully.

Finally managing to relax enough, Peter looked up, and once again froze. While May didn't appear angry, he knew she figured it out. He spider-sense was practically screaming at him, to run away, or jump out the window and swing away, or do anything to escape. But he could just leave Wanda, not to mention he wanted to tell his aunt the truth.

"Peter's I want you to answered." May stated.

"Did you get Wanda pregnant?" May questioned.

Staying silent for a few minutes, Peter finally let out a quiet, 'yes'.

The moment that word left his mouth, Peter felt as if time slowed down, as he watched May's hand moved in slow motion. Event time sped up again, as her hand connected with his face, and a loud, 'smack' could be heard. Wanda was too much in shock, and was too scared to help Peter, as she watched May repeatedly slap her nephew. May continued to slapped Peter a few more times before finally letting up, clutching her hand. Having finally released from Aunt's punishment Peter looked back at his aunt, his face still red from the intense slapping. While his aunt wasn't even close to his strength, those slaps packed a punch, his face was sore all over.

"Peter, I am disappointed in you how could you be so irresponsible." May stated.

Too a few moments to figure out what he wanted to say, he answered, "Honestly I wasn't thinking, Wanda and I were on going that far when it happened. But I guess with everything that we had just been through the past couple of months, I guess we need away to release are stress, and desires."

"I know we should have careful, but I don't regret it." Peter added.

"Honestly, I don't regret it because while it was an accident, it changes Wanda's and me life for the better. We know have each other, and something to share are love with. I know I have enemies, lots, but this gives me a reason to continue to better myself, so I can make this world safer for when our child is born. I love Wanda with all my heart, and I know that we our child arrives will be ready." Peter finished.

May stood there, disgusting everything her nephew told her. Waking up to Peter, she placed her hand back on his face, causing Peter to tense up, as if preparing for another slap. However, suddenly she pulled her nephew into a hug, with tears of happiness streaming down her face.

"I'm so happy for you Peter. You found a beautiful woman and are now going wonderful children with, and I know Ben is proud of you also." May said.

Glad to final a large amount of weight of his shoulder, Peter turned the hug, while motioning for Wanda to join in. She got up, and went to them, where pulling her in to join in their hug. While this may have been the beginning of their new family they knew that things were along going to get better from her.

 **Now that this chapters done, I can hopefully finish the new chapter for Searching for a Spider story. Also I working on a special Christmas chapter for this so I hope you guys are looking forward to that.**


End file.
